fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Someday (Alternate Prayer Song)
(This is the deleted song that was replaced by "Hylia Help the Outcasts") (Then Sonic’s group thought it over and got an idea) Sonic: (Whispering) We got an idea. Come with us. (Team Hylia got confused) Max: (Whispering) If we’re to tell you, come with us. (Realizing what Sonic’s group meant, Zelda’s group nods at the group. Then they, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and Grumpy followed Zelda and Sonic’s groups inside a next door room containing a built-in prayer statue of Hylia. Then after Blaze magically lit all the candles in the room calmly, they went up to the statue) Link: Is this…? Zelda: Yep. The Prayer Room. Containing the Statue of Hylia. Sunset Shimmer: It’s where we send our prayers to Hylia in our time of need. There's even a second Prayer Room near the throne room. (Understanding, Team Hylia kneeled with Zelda and Sonic’s groups, Terra, Aqua, Garfield, and Grumpy in front of the statue) Kayla: Anyway, our plan is to sneak Zelda out tomorrow. (Team Hylia and their group got calmly surprised) Grumpy: What if it don’t work? Tails: Then we’ll have to pray tonight for good luck. Kayla: For Hyrule, our people, and especially, the innocent outcasts out in the kingdom. (Then they went in prayer silently. Then Zelda started singing) Zelda: Someday, when we are wiser When the world’s older When we have learned I pray someday we may yet Live to live and let live(Outside the bedroom, Daphnes arrived to apologize to Zelda for being hard on her, when he heard Zelda singing. He quietly entered the room and noticed the Prayer Room door opened. Back inside, Link took his turn) Link: Someday life will be fairer Need will be rarer And greed will not pay(Then Team Hylia sang together) Team Hylia: Hylia speed this bright millennium on its wayLet it come someday(Daphnes silently peeked in the Prayer Room and listened to the prayer. Then he saw Link, Zelda, and Aryll gently take each other’s hands, as if they want to show Hylia that they’re willing to save Hyrule and watched in silence not in shock or anger, but seemingly, like calm interest. Then Team Hylia continued singing) Team Hylia: Someday our fight will be won then We’ll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon ‘Till then, on days when the sun is gone We’ll hang on And we’ll wish upon the moon There are somedays, darken rivers Say we haven’t got a plan But I’m praying for something better Is the one thing we all share Someday, when we are wiser When the world’s older When we have learned I pray someday we may yet Live to live and let live(Terra and Aqua silently narrowed their gaze in prayer and noticed Daphnes silently watching in calm sympathy, moved by the prayer. Then they resumed their praying) Team Hylia: Someday life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed will not pay Hylia speed this bright millennium Let it come We will shall find a moon One day someday soon (The song over, the group finished their praying and noticing them get up, Daphnes silently left calmly, as if having a change of heart. Once out of the room, Terra and Aqua, the only ones secretly seeing Daphnes snooping, then turned to Team Hylia, Garfield, and Grumpy) Group: Good night. (Then Terra, Aqua, and Garfield left, as if going to bed) (And then the story continues) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies